Talk:Red Dead Redemption
Bloopers I don't know if you who read this like this idea, but should we make a blooper section at this page?--Station7 14:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) And what would that look like? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:14, June 16, 2010 (UTC) funny picks and vids(duh) -- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to the asperger syndrome atheist 00:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) No, we basically just have them on the glitches page and some of the blog posts. Peace. Lush1998 17:21, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I managed to save the code... ...if the data is irretrievable, I managed to copy the code that was on the page... JackFrost23 17:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) you should be able to swim This Page Should Be Locked It's pretty much not gonna change much, so there's no real need to have open edits on it. - JackFrost23 07:16, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I semi-locked it, at least barred new IP's from editing it, only users that aren't new. But what you say isn't per say true, every article can be improved, this one included. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's kinda what I was getting at. I didn't mean it was perfect the way it is, but it doesn't need a bunch of random edits adding references to genitalia, and such. That's all I was talking about... :- JackFrost23 15:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Extensively researched trivia. It's good to see a huge amount of research was done in the section suggesting that RDR has the highest number of achievements of any 360 game. As RDR does not have the highest number of achievements for a 360 title The Orange Box does as it has 99 achievements. I can Comfirm this. but Technically The Orange Box is 5 games. 22:10, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok? Is it me, or with all these dlcs, it takes forever to get because there is like one hundred of them? Dragonhunter 2336 13:55, October 19, 2011 (UTC) idk if ayone still plays dis on ps3 but if you do and you got ps network search my name and add me so we ca pay multipayer my name on there is yurimartyr13 09:36, December 29, 2012 (UTC)yuri Chick in the Artwork this is sort of off topic, but is the chick featured in the side art of the wiki and one of the posters for the game a character in the game itself, or is she just a promo-art character like in so many other rockstar titles/ AcceptaBle OverkilL 03:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :She's the promo-art girl, like the lollipop girl in GTA4. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 03:50, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I'd just like to point out the last bit in the trivia section, which says the name "Redemption" possibly came from a city in GTA. However, the more likely case is that they used the word Redemption as the game revolves around John Marston trying to achieve redemption from his past, to be able to settle down with his family and live a good life. If it had been a game about a city named Redemption, then sure it could be that Rockstar took the name from a city in GTA, but since the word Redemption has more in common with the plot-line, its unlikely to have just been from a random city in another of their games.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 05:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) :Agreed.--Leigh Burne (talk) 09:21, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Add mention of censorship in GOTY edition? The Region 1 GOTY edition is censored compared to the original release. The nudity in the sex scene of the opening cinematic of the mission The Gates of El Presidio is covered up. This seems like a notable enough piece of censorship to warrant a mention somewhere, especially since it seems to have been almost completely undiscussed on the internet, but there is no GOTY edition wiki page and this page, which has a section for the GOTY edition, is locked. I suggest that someone who isn't marked as a new user should add a mention of this to that section. I don't know if this is the only cansored part of this release or if there are other instances. - 22:13, November 13, 2014 (UTC)